Rosa/Image Gallery
|-|Official Artwork= General Chara40 rosa.jpg|Official artwork. 1 Rosa_Jewelpet_Secondary_Artwork.png|Official artwork. 2 AttheArch_zpsfe35ea3c.jpg|Official artwork. 3 jewelpet_b.png|Rosa, Labra and Ruby in an official artwork. ROSSSSA.jpg|Rosa in a magazine scan. 8207de18f716591f638257a3591a4644.jpg|Rosa's announcement. images2.jpg|Rosa and Ruby in the 30th Annual Sanrio Mascot Ranking Contest. IMG 2831.JPG|Rosa with the other main Jewelpets. LINE Stickers 20.png|Rosa loves dancing! 34.png|Rosa is quite angry. 15786.png|Rosa is alarmed! 35.png|Rosa says "No!" 23.png|Rosa has fallen in love! 15785.png|Rosa being protected by Labra. Jewelpet Happiness character_rosa.png|Rosa's info. Rosa's Happiness artwork.jpg|Rosa's Happiness artwork. |-|Anime Screenshots= Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 1443.jpg|Rosa's first appearance along with her Jewel Charm. images (2)44.jpg|Rosa's first appearance. 2 ROSA.jpg|Rosa & Sakuran. FIRST APPEAR.PNG|Sparkly Rosa. FIRST APPEAR2.PNG|Happy Rosa. FIRST APPEAR3.PNG|Smiling Rosa. FIRST APPEAR4.PNG|Rosa & Jewelpets. Jewelpet Happiness ROSE.jpg|Rosa looking. 125.jpg|Rosa in Ryoko Izumikawa's hands. 777.jpg|Rosa holding a brush. 7787.jpg|Rosa with shining eyes! 526x297-OHO.jpg|Happy Rosa. 2 .jpg|Overjoyed Rosa. 090.jpg|Rosa is cleaning the table. Tv1388786544888.jpg|Rosa & Labra. 2 Tumblr ml6eo1K6YT1rii6dxo3 1280.jpg|Rosa & Labra crying. Aaah.jpg|Running Rosa. 563847_102926093239023_1616656022_n.jpg|Posing Rosa. rosa_jph_23.png|Rosa with the Jewel Box. 26.jpg|"Fluffy puffy puffy puffy~" JPH24-1.jpg|Rosa is fantasizied!! ROOSA.jpg|Labra & Rosa on Angela's head. ROSAAAAAAAAAAAA.gif|Rosa jumps onto Angela's back. (Animated) ROSSA.jpg|Rosa & Labra jump! cool.jpg|Adorable Rosa. 12.gif|Rosa in the opening. ip.jpg|Rosa the cheerful Ussuri brown bear cub! poi.jpg|Rosa with her Jewel Pod. hUQON8p.jpg|Rosa turns into a helicopter! 953.jpg|Rosa looks evil. 0759598b.jpg|Rosa drooling in her sleep... 10656850345_08f7fceea1_m.jpg|Rosa waves her arm. 1369433060983s.jpg|Rosa is shivering!!! CB8dRWx.jpg|Rosa seems happy. images (3)55.jpg|Rosa on fire. images (4)44.jpg|Cursed Rosa. images33.jpg|Rosa cries with Labra yet again. 374814f5a795b2a62457714cf4ba2dcf.jpg|Rosa making ramen. ke2btNX.jpg|" A dangerous road plastered with broken friendship and wounded hearts..." 279045.jpg|Cute Rosa. fQ1zLdj.jpg|Rosa dancing with the bears. Excited Rosa.jpg|Excited Rosa. Sad Rosa.jpg|Sad Rosa. Agent King is next to cat Rosa.jpg|Rosa as a cat. Princess Rosa and Labra.jpg|Rosa and Labra dressed up. Strange Labra, Angela and Rosa.jpg|Angela and Labra looking Rosa. 9c8df89c.jpg|Rosa lifting her hand up. Labra and Rosa is happy on Angela head.jpg|Rosa and Labra on Angela head. 2 Labra is angry because Rosa hugging Angela.jpg|Labra is angry because Rosa hugging Angela. Rosa and Labra looking “matri-coal”.jpg|Rosa and Labra with two Coal. Rosa looking Ninja Chiari and Ruby.jpg|Rosa, Ruby, and Chiari Tsukikage. Nene hugging Rosa.JPG|Nene Konoe hugging Rosa. 44758f30-s.jpg|Rosa & Angela. Angela and Rosa in the editing.jpg|Rosa & Angela in the ED. Tumblr n38gx4P3CQ1t1x4h6o1 500.gif|Rosa and the others as postgirls. (Animated) Tumblr mznim22lFs1t1x4h6o1 500.gif|Azusa-sensei looking Rosa. Tumblr myttj8ZF2z1t1x4h6o1 500.gif|Rosa, Angela and Labra in the opening. (Animated) Tumblr n389infQ9T1t1x4h6o1 500.gif|Rosa & Garnet. (Animated). Tumblr nsiznfpxja1qggcr5o2 r1 500 (1).gif|Annoyed Rosa & Labra with Angela. Tumblr mqpkr9j9Tv1s0rkzwo1 500.gif|Rosa, Angela and Labra shining eyes. (Animated) Tumblr btcHEhe (1).jpg|Scared Rosa & Angela looking happy Labra. tumblr_mo3eho6BLX1r5rhglo1_500.gif|Angela and Rosa lance a flower to Ruby. xIdnx95.png|Rosa, Labra, Angela and Flora. Rosa, Sapphie & Nene.jpg|Rosa Sapphie & Nene Konoe. Rosa, Angela, Labra e Milky.jpg|Rosa, Angela and Labra are looking by Milky. Rosa, Angela & Labra XD.jpg|Rosa and the others in the episode 33. Rosa, Angela & Garnet.jpg|Rosa, Angela & Garnet. Rosa with a book.jpg|Rosa with a book. Rosa vs Labra.jpg|Rosa vs Labra. Rosa on Rukura.jpg|Rosa on Ruruka Hanayama. Rosa is so cute.jpg|Curious Rosa. Rosa & Sapphie.jpg|Rosa & Sapphie. Rosa & Angela.jpg|Rosa on Angela. maxresdefaul.jpg|Jewelpet in the second opening. maxresdefault (1).jpg|Rosa, Angela & Labra eating. Labra, Rosa and Angela looking Garnet.png|Rosa, Angela and Labra looking Garnet. ElInkAO.jpg|Rosa chindes Labra. 1AmsUaS.jpg|Rosa & her friends. Rosa! =3.png|"We just stayed to learn a message technique from Milky-desu". 74305064.jpg|Rosa and Yanma. File:3707426f.jpg|Rosa watching Garnet showing herself off. 650b1d50.jpg|Rosa and friends in a Cinderella play. 23a3b650.jpg|Rosa and Labra admiring Rin. FB_IMG_1572709414508.jpg|Rosa, Labra and Angela corrupted by the Red Moon. FB_IMG_1552168945560.jpg|Rosa meets Sakuran. Labra and rosa drinking milk.png|Rosa and Labra drinking milk. FB_IMG_1580026909187.jpg|Rosa and Labra posing as cats. Lady Jewelpet Image002.jpg|Rosa in Lady Jewelpet. tumblr_ni0ml7sMRm1rsghfro1_500.gif|Rosa's eyes shine. (Animated) 38.jpg|Rosa in the ending. 13.JPG|"It will end in a tragedy!" XfehV6H.png|Rosa on an orb. B8o4OHrCIAAwO3r.jpg|Rosa's announcement to the Jewelpets. 15957194629_0e40025c80_m.jpg|Rosa with a card. IMG_1580.JPG|Rosa with happiness. tumblr_ni0mjmpWGp1rsghfro1_500.png|Rosa & Lady Elena. tumblr_ngzn0aWFvj1rsghfro1_500 (1).png|Rosa & Lady Elena. 2 download (9).jpg|Rosa & Lady Elena. 3 images7.jpg|Rosa and Sango talk while Ruby is worried. images1.jpg|Rosa seems happy. 2 Tumblr inline nkevtnN3ce1si5au7.png|Sad Rosa. Rosa and Luea angry.jpg|Rosa and Luea are angry. RNusBXt.png|Rosa and Sango talk behind Ruby. Old Paca-Labu-Desu.PNG|Angela, Labra and Rosa transformed into elders. IMG 20191004 191326.jpg|Rosa, Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie's pods are shining. 12467916.jpg|Rosa celebrates Christmas with Ruby and Luea. Jewelpet Magical Change 36.jpg|Rosa in the opening. |-|Misc. Images= Rosa4.png|Unofficial vector of Rosa. c20130802_zyuerupeto_004_cs1w1_600x972.jpg|Rosa in-game. t02200321_0240035012503890717.jpg|Rosa card. jewelpet-rosa-plush-doll-mascot-chain-key-ring-apple-charm-01.jpg|Sanrio Rosa plush toy. CITRkFlUsAIOIoz.jpg|Rosa toy. images3.jpg|Rosa bag. CB11E171-6F44-4765-9660-4DD272455A3C.jpeg|Pink ribbon Rosa plush Draws jp.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Jewelpet Happiness